


Do not tell.

by WellFuckYouSir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellFuckYouSir/pseuds/WellFuckYouSir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek couldn’t bear it anymore. He could smell the sadness on Stiles every time he had to lie to his dad and it was too much for Derek<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Do not tell.

Derek couldn’t bear it anymore. He could smell the sadness on Stiles every time he had to lie to his dad and it was too much for Derek. Stiles had helped so many times Derek had lost count of the times he had had to lie to the sheriff and he knew it has killing Stiles. He looked happy and cheerful when he was with the pack, but every once in a while, his good mood would plummet, leaving the teen with an aura of guilt and sorrow Derek couldn't handle it. After all, it was Derek's fault that he was like that, he'd relied so much on the teen with every problem he'd had that he didn’t think about the consequences. He'd been alone for so long that he didn't know when he was exceeding. So he did what he should have done much earlier and talked to the sheriff. It was a difficult conversation because there was no reason to believe an ex-murderer suspect but he was telling the truth and after taking a couple of bullets and an apology from both parts everything was solved and clear.

What he didn't actually expect was a furious Stiles knocking on his door the next morning.

\- What the hell do you think you are doing? You had no right, no right at all to tell my dad about werewolves, he's my dad and I didn't tell him for a reason. - Stiles shouted at him as soon as he slid the door open. - Do you even know in how much trouble you are putting him in? Of course you don't know, it takes me hours to be back on track after every outing with you guys and you just exposed my dad to your horrible life!

Derek gapped, unable to answer and astonished about the verbal attack. Ok, he didn't have a good record but he was trying to get his life back on track. - After seeing me get hurt again and again, how could you let my dad know about werewolves? That only means...

\- That's the exact reason why I told him - Derek snapped, cutting Stiles words. - I'm sick of seeing you get run over every time we are dealing with something because you are so damn stubborn to stay in the car and I know that it hurts you even more when you have to lie to your dad about where you get those bruises that you are sporting more often than not! - He said raising his voice with every word, getting more angry every given second, he was damn sure that his eyes were bright red, that's why he wasn't surprised when Stiles stormed out as fast as he'd come in.

After that, everything was silent. Stiles still appeared to pack meting which was actually movie night once a week since there wasn't any big bad lurking in the shadows (Stiles' word, not his) and even though he seemed much more relaxed and interacted with everyone normally, he didn't really talk to Derek apart from the common pleasantries. And he was ok with that; the pack was much more comfortable with themselves, almost as if their well being depended on Stiles' mood. He was really ok with being the only one in the pack that Stiles didn't shower with hugs and cuddles, he was really ok.

And everything was fine until it was not; until a stray omega that was definitely too smart to be feral decided to kidnap the sheriff of Beacon Hills to get to the pack and awakening the rage of his teenage son on the process, which will probably mean a couple of bullets to his (Derek's) chest delivered by said teenage son when everything was over.

The pack met up to put a plan together, but when everyone got to Derek's loft, the main question was "where the hell is Stiles?” They didn't have to wait much because after half an hour of calling his phone and trying to catch his scent, Scott received a call from him, asking to come and pick him up to train depot because he was in no condition to drive. The whole pack got into the cars as soon as he hanged up and they drove far too fast ( thank god the sheriff was not on duty because it would have been a nice conversation, Derek was sure)

When they arrived, Stiles was leaning against a police car with a blanket over his shoulders. The pack ran towards him as soon as they were out of the cars and Derek stayed bad, waiting for the group hug to dissolve.

When Derek approached, Stiles looked at him, his eyes hard and sad and Derek knew instantly that Stiles had killed the werewolf.

\- What happened? - He asked anyway.

\- My dad was tied up; he was expecting the whole pack to show up. He wanted to challenge you, he was sure he could beat you in a fight and take over the pack. But then I showed up on my own and he laughed. I told him to leave my dad alone but he attacked me. I beat him up with the bat Deaton and I put together. When I finished, he was a bloody mess and my dad was passed out. I burnt his body, there nothing left.

Derek hugged him tight and Stiles leaned into his chest. He wasn't crying or even holding his tears but Derek knew he needed the proximity. After a while Stiles murmured:

\- You were right.

\- What about? - Derek whispered back.

\- My dad knowing kept him alive, if he hadn't had known, he would have killed him straight way. Thank you.  

\- It’s nothing - he said and cupping Stiles face, he kissed him. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against Stiles’ and said to his lips:

\- I’d do anything to keep you happy and safe, don’t ever forget that.

Stiles smiled, starting the kiss this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a tumblr post but I can't remember which. I started writing it before s3 started, before we knew that the Sheriff was going to find out. It doesn't have any spoilers from s3 except that Derek has a loft, that's it. 
> 
> Comments always appreciated and you can also find me on [tumblr](http://www.wolfsbaneandrowan.tumblr.com)


End file.
